


Brace Yourself

by jardinjaponais



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braces can be hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Trickyfish comment fic for [Terri](http://turps33.livejournal.com).

Gah, he hated those stupid things! Chris looked again at his brandnew braces in the mirror. Of course he knew it would make him look better in the end but they were still damn ugly. Chris decided to just try and keep his big mouth shut more than usual in the next few months.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and the weird looking kid that was their new bass singer now came right in and caught him looking at his stupid braces. Fuck!

"Um, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here," Lance said flustered.

"I was just about to leave," Chris answered and shoved right past Lance to get the hell out. He's stopped by Lance's amazing deep voice. "Were you looking at your braces?"

Chris quietly swore to himself. "Of course not, you moron!" he snapped but Lance didn't seem very impressed.

Chris had really thought he'd intimidated the kid more than that in the last few days but Lance just looked at him with his big green eyes. His very weird big green eyes. His kind of pretty very weird big green eyes. What, pretty?! Chris was so not going there. No way.

Glaring at Lance he growled "But what if I was, huh? That a problem for you?!"

He had already passed Lance trying to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible but now Chris took a step back toward Lance.

Lance's eyes got a little wider but his voice seemed to be calm as he answered "No, nothing at all. They are hot."

"What?!" Chris squeaked. Lance looked a little more flustered again now.

"The person I had a crush on back home had braces and I always thought they were kind of hot." He shrugged and Chris could only stare at him.

"You are a freak, Bass." Lance just shrugged again and said "Could you let me use the bathroom now, please?"

Chris snorted. "Sure, whatever." He left the bathroom and let Lance and his voice and his eyes and this newly discovered thing he had for braces alone.

On his way back to his room Chris passed the mirror in the hallway and he just had to look at the braces again. Hot, huh?


End file.
